1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, an ultrasonic probe apparatus, a signal processing apparatus, and a method for controlling an ultrasonic imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus refers to an apparatus configured to obtain an internal or external image of a subject by using visible light, infrared light, radioactive rays, ultrasound, microwaves, a free induction decay (FID) signal induced by a magnetic resonance phenomenon, or the like. Examples of the imaging apparatus include a camera, an infrared light camera, a radiography apparatus and an ultrasonic imaging apparatus.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus refers to an apparatus configured to image an inside of a subject by using ultrasound energy in order to obtain an image. As an example, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus may irradiate ultrasound energy to a target area inside the subject, collect ultrasound energy reflected from the target area, and then generate an ultrasound image based on the collected ultrasound energy. As another example, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus may irradiate a laser to a target area inside the subject, collect ultrasound energy generated in the target area, and thus generate an ultrasound image.